


Stubborn Asshole.

by dimplesmcflirt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern AU, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesmcflirt/pseuds/dimplesmcflirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy spots a balloon that makes him think of Clarke twice. The first time they're still not quite friends, and he's glad he didn't get it just to push her buttons. The second time he's searching for Octavia's birthday present, and their relationship has changed. He decides to buy her the balloon. </p><p>Or the one where Bellamy apologizes for being such an asshole and they bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I don't really have friends in the fandom, or get prompts. But I saw this picture on my dashboard, and I just HAD to write the story. The balloon was taunting me just as much as it taunted Bellamy. I swear. The second bit you might recognize in the story, is the whole female!Steve Rogers Clarke, there's a manip Eliza reposted to her instagram that I am obsessed about, like I with all things Captain America. Anyways. I hope you munchkins enjoy. I should also be posting another chapter on Creative Differences this weekend, so check that out if you'd like. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ALL HAIL THE STUPID BALLOON !](http://imgur.com/z1L3ZgA)

When Bellamy first saw the balloon, he really couldn't help himself. It was big, and yellow, and round, like it wanted to taunt him. It had been screaming at him, it really had, or maybe that had been his own conscience, but he doubted that, because then maybe he wouldn't have laughed so hard. It probably would have made him more upset, but again he couldn't help himself.

Still, he had been on his way to work, late and in no condition to buy a balloon. That was the part that had genuinely upset him, because he wouldn't be able to get his hands on it and give it to Clarke just to get a rise out of her, he wondered if she'd pop it.

Now, about six months later, he was glad he hadn't been able to get it, because he didn't want to imagine if she'd manage to begrudgingly respect him as easily had he done it. He still figured she only did out of a sense of moral obligation. He had saved Raven from a guy who was coming at her with a knife, ending up with it in his side, though he'd left the guy unconscious and with a bloody nose.

She had stitched him up between painkillers, whisky and curses since he refused to go to the hospital and she had used the word again. Stubborn asshole. Bellamy had been in so much pain still, he didn't even try to argue, but no hospitals. He really fucking hated hospitals. Ever since his and Octavia's mom died due to them not being able to afford goddamn healthcare insurance, he really hated hospitals.

Bellamy knew that could have been part of his initial animosity for Clarke. She'd graduated from a fancy college and moved on to an even fancier university for her medical training. She was privileged and on her way to turn into another doctor that would have let his mother die.

Of course he hadn't known why was she in New York, he hadn't known about the year with Doctors Without Borders, he only knew about the girl who'd gone to high school and with Raven, and was actually ahead a grade because she was so smart. Bellamy knew it was unreasonable to dislike her without even knowing her, but he had because he disliked the idea of her.

But it wasn’t his fault that when Raven asked if he remembered Clarke his brain focused on the whole, high school best friend, college housemate, pre-med, moved from Boston University to Harvard for med school. Even though Raven had only managed to go to MIT because she was an actual mechanical genius, and they had thrown every scholarship they could at her, many schools did, there was no mention of Clarke being in the same situation.

The reason Raven had mentioned as much, was because she was coming back to the States, from wherever it was that she was and Bellamy didn’t know, and moving in with her. Obviously he was being recruited into the moving party, the actual grunt work, apartment-cleaning, box carrying party, because for the actual house warming party she already had Octavia on the task. 

Bellamy might or might not have a bit of an asshole as he tried to minimize his time picking up three boxes at a time, after Raven dragged him downstairs to where the suburban looking mini-van was parked, packed to the brim. His friend mentioned it being Clarke’s mom’s car, and that she was on the corner grabbing them some coffee. He grumbled in appreciation, because really, Bellamy Blake was nothing short of a pretentious ass before his morning coffee.

“Isn’t this girl a big shot doctor?” Bellamy cried, as they trudged up the stairs to their apartment. “Can’t she afford a moving crew instead of expecting strangers to help? Matter of fact, can’t she afford her own place, I don’t know, somewhere more posh?”

“This girl, will be just fine right here, thank you very much.” A head of blonde hair had popped up from the stairs as Raven was opening the door for him. “And she didn’t ask the strangers for help, she was offered.” She held a travel container with a couple large coffees in her hand and a expression in her eyes that could put the fear of god in most men, but Bellamy Blake was also not most men.

“Yes, well, strangers were not consulted before having their services offered.” He said briskly as he stepped in and set down the three boxes down on the floor inside Raven’s apartment.

“Bellamy just hasn’t had his coffee, that’s why he’s being a complete dick, he’s relatively more tolerable after it.” Raven stepped in before they could say anything else, and moved to grab two off the coffees from the container Clarke had in her hands. He just shrugged and mumbled a thank you as the brunette handed him the big cup, and he drank nearly half of it in two big gulps letting out a content sigh. “And I’m more than glad to have you here, even cleaned the apartment for when you got here.”

“You cleaned the apartment?” Clarke asked skeptically at the same time that Bellamy let out another audible snort, before turning back to his coffee, and pressing to make his way downstairs again, not without a quick glance back to see Raven blushing, and admit he had cleaned most of it, to which he added a sheepish wink in their general direction.

The rest of the day hadn’t done much to dissipate the initial hostility between Barbie and Ken as Raven had taken upon calling them, what with Clarke nagging him about being careful with her precious cargo. Then telling him he deserved the little kink in his back because he’d been trying to show off by taking more boxes than he should at a time. And Bellamy accusing her of being too delicate and referring to her with a nickname of his own, _Princess._

Clarke had definitely not liked that, and that was a huge part of why he’d kept it on, it edged him that whenever he asked for any sort of explanation as to why she wasn’t a pampered princess she shut off and refused to give him any, not that she owed him anything, which was exactly her argument.

Octavia had taken to her instantly, because of course she would, someone who didn’t back down from Bellamy’s challenges and who didn’t take his shit? Yes, of course his sister loved her. The fact that she actively took O’s while they were fighting, and presented his baby sister with actually reasonable arguments only made him like her that much less. Even though he had to admire her resourcefulness.

For the first few months Bellamy didn’t bother asking why she was there, and he actually made a point of not paying much mind when Octavia rattled on about her. He and Raven had more to talk about, both of them worked for the city. Bellamy was a history high school teacher, who worked at the bar they met at from Thursday to Sunday. Raven worked maintenance control for the underground, and she raved about keeping everything running as smooth as possible in the world’s greatest subway line.

The man actually pulled most of his money from the bar, it was a pretty nice establishment, the owner, Lexa ran a tight shift, and knew what were clientele wanted. Everyone she hired was meticulously picked for their ability to be either charming or charismatic, in Bellamy’s case both. But you had something for everyone, and he soon noticed she was actively catering to people’s might be types. Since most of her customers were straight women, most of her bartenders were men. There was him, the tall, dark and handsome sarcastic type, Wick, a scruffy blonde who was friendly and chatty and Lincoln, a broad and brooding, quiet guy, but who did most of their flare work, that always had girls squealing and clapping.

Their acting manager a slim Asian woman called Anya had no problem in working both whatever male clients they might be entertaining, or the very friendly and not so straight girls who popped in every once in a while, though she usually passed numbers along to Lexa.

If he were to be honest, and Bellamy usually preferred to be, he brought in tips. The bar charged an entry fee, and the drinks weren’t cheap, it was in Soho and the girls didn’t really care about how much they spent. After Lexa actually came up with Shirtless Saturdays, he could easily say he brought in at least 500$ in tips on a slow weekend. It wasn’t that he liked exposing himself, though he knew he looked great, but between rent, trying to help Octavia out with her post-2009 college education – even if she did have her own part-time job - and his shitty salary at the school, he really needed the money.  

At some point Clarke became a regular at the bar, once Raven finally brought her. First it was to try and push her friend into caving in to Wick’s advances, then it had become about Lexa, the two of them engaging in a brief relationship that had Clarke over more often than not, sneering at him with a “I bet you love that.” When Anya sounds the alarm on a Saturday night that signals that he has to take off his shirt. He can’t snap at her, because he’s at work, and she’s dating his boss so he decides to go the route that won’t get him in trouble, at least not too much.

“Are you complaining, Princess?” Bellamy turns with a wink, and soon enough he’s crowded in by drink orders of women who are most certainly not complaining and Clarke’s nowhere in sight.

She stops coming after a while, and Lexa gets a little unhinged as well, he figures out the two of them broke up pretty easily, the night she had been curled on his sofa with Octavia eating ice cream and looking under the weather making a lot more sense then. She hadn’t been sick, she had been heartbroken. The “you’d think I’d have learnt.” Comment making a lot more sense as well, though he had first assumed it was about her always seeming to be underdressed, considering she only seemed to have light clothing, and she’d caught a cold.

Nevertheless, Bellamy knew about Finn, because of Raven, obviously, but he knew about the boy who transferred to Clarke’s school while dating Raven, and met her there. The two of them had hectic schedules and barely got to see each other anymore, since Finn had his own single’s dorm before and after he transferred, Raven rarely brought him to the small apartment they shared. Never when the other was there either. It was at her 21st birthday party that they finally found out. And that was known as the Finn Collins debacle.

Again, being the honest man that he was, Bellamy admitted that was around the time he started to feel some sympathy for Clarke Griffin. To be cheated on once, unknowingly with her best friend, was one thing, to have someone break up with you because they’d started seeing their ex – who they were still in love with – was something else. Both romantic clichés that had apparently happened in Clarke Griffin’s life.

The first time he made her laugh they were having a super hero marathon in his and O’s apartment, Octavia had invited over some of her college mates, Monty and Jasper and Bellamy had called over the rest of the guys from the bar. Clarke and Raven came over just as they were starting Captain America: First Avenger, the last one in line before Avengers.

“You know, you’re kind of like Steve Rogers, pretty blonde hair, blue eyes, stubborn as a mule, righteous as fuck and romantically impaired.” He teased before he could help himself, smirking a bit. “Clarke Griffin, Captain America.” He chuckled a bit, though what caught him by surprise was Clarke laughing, and actually blushing a bit.

“That’s like the ultimate compliment in this nerd’s book, Blake.” Raven eyed him, arching an eyebrow. “How’d you know that?”

“Know what? I don’t know anything. I was making a joke, it seemed fitting.” Bellamy defended himself, in a small frown, when Raven broke out in laughter as well. “What?”

“I’m kind of really into comics. My dad was a really big fan. Steve was his favorite. So he’s mine.” Clarke explained, and it was the first time Bellamy actually heard her talking about her father, though even if he paid very little attention whenever Octavia started waving her Clarke Griffin defense squad badge in his face, that was one thing he hadn’t managed to tune out. He knew her father had passed, he knew it had been sudden, he knew that was part of the reason she was in New York, and he knew that was most of the reason she wasn’t practicing medicine right now.

“Well, I didn’t know that, but I maintain my position.” Bellamy’s smile was genuine as he looked at her, and he wondered if it was the first genuine smile he offered her. “It suits you.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were trying to get in her pants, Bellamy.” It was Raven who offered some input then again. “And _because_ I know better, I really think you should. The animosity between you two screams unresolved sexual tension.” With that he rolled his eyes, and told Raven to shut the fuck up, laughing at Clarke’s reaction that was throw a pillow at her friends face. A pillow fight had ensued that had ended with Clarke insisting they start the movie again, because they’d missed half of it, and even though all of them had seen it already, most of them more than once, no one argued with her, not even Bellamy.

That whole comment had obviously inspired Octavia to finally decide that their Halloween party (which happen to double as her birthday party every year), would be Superhero themed, costumes mandatory, because Octavia didn’t half ass anything. She was seriously ready to kick every single bastard without a costume out. Even if for New York standards their apartment was relatively comfortable, he was happy when Clarke and Raven said they should split the party between the two apartments, that way people would be less encouraged to snoop into their rooms.

Bellamy and Octavia’s living room, surprisingly being the one who had more furniture (more book shelves than your average home, a bigger TV show and an actual dining table as opposed to Clarke and Raven’s counter only get up, it was decided that their place would be for food, drinks and socializing. The cake and sweets set on the dining room table, along with party snacks and finger foods. The counter stacked with liqueur so people could serve themselves, though honestly with at least three bartenders in attendance, there would be plenty of cocktails to be made.

Raven and Clarke had a better sound system as well, so it seemed like the logical choice for them to house the dance floor. They’d pushed what furniture they had aside, which consisted of basically a couch, two arm chairs and a small center table and designed the playlists with Octavia. Clarke had taken care of actually designing most of the decorations, signs with comic book expressions like POW! WHOOSH! KAPOW! From the cupcake name plaques she had talked over with the bakers, Maya and Miller who ended up being invited to the party.

It was searching for Octavia’s gift one day after work that he saw the balloon again, in a store he had ventured to find something a little more personal and less expected, and much like the same time, he couldn’t help himself. His laughter this time, was genuine and light hearted, not as snarky and mischievous. Before he could stop himself, he was snatching it up, and all but forgetting about Octavia’s present.

It seemed like a sign from whatever god he chose to favor that day when he got there in time with Raven, great smelling pizza in hand, from The Ark, extra olives, exactly the way he liked it, though apparently distressed. So distressed she barely paid his bright yellow balloon any mind.

“Bellamy, just the handsome fellow I was looking for.” She started way too sugary sweet for Raven Reyes, which obviously meant she wanted something, and his expression made it obvious that he knew that, so she could cut the crap. “Great, look, listen here… I promised Clarke we’d get in some pizza tonight, she wanted to show me something, and talk to me as well about some other thing… But just as I got to the Ark, I got called back in, there’s been an accident and they need me on Franklin Street, since I know O’s at work, but you don’t work today at night, besides maybe grasping some pesky papers… I asked for your favorite pizza, since Clarke will eat anything, and am here, humbly begging you to go feed my best friend and help her as you can. You’ve been pretty civil lately, so I figured it wouldn’t be that much of a stretch.”

“Oh, wow. Of course Raven, hand that over and go. Save lives and shit, you little superhero.” Bellamy smirked at her, already reaching for the pizza when in relief, her eyes finally took careful notice of the balloon.

“Should I ask?” She frowned at him, as he made sure the pizza was secure in his arms.

“Do you have the time?” He countered and she sighed, shaking her head slowly, before shooting him an apprehensive smile and shooting off. 

So pizza in hand, and balloon safely in toe, he took the stairs up to their third floor apartment, stopping just to set his suitcase at home and wrap the balloon onto a six pack of beer, before taking the couple of steps across the hall and knocking on apartment 3B. For once, Bellamy was sure he was going to be the one doing the surprising there, of course, he didn’t expect Clarke to come to the door dressed as she was.

“Ta-da!” Was what fell out of her lips as she pulled the door open and stroke a pose, hands on her hips, shield in one hand, before even assimilating who was at her door. That person was in fact not her roommate, but Bellamy Blake. Bellamy took in the figure hugging, red, white and blue outfit and felt a smirk spreading through his lips. It seemed like someone had really liked his Steve Rogers comment. “Oh, hi, Bellamy. Sorry, I was waiting for Raven.”

“Hey yourself Captain.” He replied, still smirking, because she really looked insanely cool. “Is that for Octavia’s party? You might steal the show that way, you look incredible.” Bellamy added without much thought. “I mean, the costume is incredible.”

“Please, Octavia’s going to smoke everyone to ashes with her Catwoman get up, and Raven’s actually making a borderline functioning Iron Man suit, this is nothing.” Clarke’s cheeks were tinted pink as she answered, trying to be dismissive.

“It’s definitely not nothing. You look badass.” He wasn’t sure why he wanted to reassure her, but he did, maybe it was because he felt a little credit for the costume (maybe it was because he genuinely liked Clarke now, people don't just go around getting balloons for anyone), but it was damn true. She looked like she could kick some serious ass, and he knew for a fact that she really could. “Anyway, Raven’s been called back by the higher powers of public transportation… There’s been an accident, and she asked me to stand in for her.”

“Oh. Did she tell you what was it? Did anyone get hurt?” She finally stepped aside from the door, and let him into the apartment, walking over to set her shield down.

“Not really, just that it was on Franklin.” Bellamy watched her as he set down the pizza and six-pack as well. “Anyway, I’m assuming that’s what you wanted to show Raven?” He gestured towards the costume, still smirking a bit, because he was still really impressed.

“Yeah. Took me about twenty minutes to get it on too, I was really excited to show her.” Sometimes Bellamy had a hard time putting this bashful Clarke and the snarky girl who was out for his blood together, but more often than not these days, this was the girl he dealt with.

“Well, I’m sorry you didn’t get to do that. I hope my reaction didn’t disappoint though?” He lifted one hand to his forehead saluting her, and smiled to himself at the giggle he got for that.

“No, you were great. I’ll just, get it off then, so we can dig into that pizza.” She answered quickly, before retreating into her room, and for the second time that day, his balloon hadn’t caused much of an impression.

“Don’t worry buddy. She’ll notice you soon.” Bellamy snorted at himself, though a part of himself asking if he really meant that towards the balloon, and made himself comfortable on their couch, grabbing a beer and holding the yellow prop in his other hand, waiting for Clarke to come back.

“So, what’s with the balloon?” He was a bit startled as she came back, and nearly dropped his beer, before turning to her, and losing his words for a second.

Okay, so maybe the Captain America costume was so tight it didn’t leave room for her to have any underwear on, but she was still very much not wearing a bra under the flimsy looking tank top she pulled on. The straps were thick but it was this white slip of fabric with paint stains all over it, mostly on the hem. Which then brought his attention to her shorts, that looked like loose boxers with little Captain America shields on it, that she had appropriated as sleeping shorts. Bellamy knew she had every right to be comfortable in her own home, what he didn’t know was that Clarke was so comfortable around him, she didn’t mind wearing clothes that let her deliciously creamy legs on display and where he could perfectly the apparently enticingly soft curve of her breasts.

“What?” Was his brilliant comment, and he blushed more than he knew he had ever blushed in front of Clarke Griffin. “Oh, right, the balloon… Well, it’s for you. Kind of a joke, because you know? I was kind of an asshole when we met.”

“That was more than six months ago, Bellamy.” Clarke answered him, but she moved to sit beside him on the couch, and reach for the balloon. “You’ve been pretty okay for the last two, I’d say.” She offered, in a smirk.

“Pretty okay, eh?” He smirked back at that, winking at her sheepishly. “Is that your way of telling me you kinda, sorta, maybe, like me, Princess?” Bellamy teased further, and laughed as she moved a foot to kick the side of his leg, but he grabbed it with his free hand, curling his fingers around her small ankle. “Hey, do you go around kicking pretty okay people? That’s not very polite.”

“Oh my God, I take it back. You’re still an asshole.” Clarke rolled her eyes, but she was smirking, and then laughing as he stroked up her foot in a tickling manner. “Bellamy!” She gasped, trying to pull away from him, but super soldier as she was, she was still no match for him.

“Come on, Princess. Just say it already, it’s not that hard is it? You like me.” He teased, as he ticked her foot again to another squeal from her, even though she was biting her lip and setting her jaw, trying not to give in.

“FINE!” She finally cried after about a minute of tickle torture and he had to admit he was impressed. “Fine, Bellamy. I’ll say it. Damn it. I like you.” He was still holding onto her foot as she let the words out, clearly flustered, her chest heaving, and cheeks red, her hair a little wild from her trashing to get away from him, and her voice heavy with the words she’d just said. Bellamy pressed his lips together, because he couldn’t help but feel like this wasn’t just about teasing anymore, and there were more to her words than acknowledging that he wasn’t a bad person after all. He looked at her to kind of piece it together, hand curled around her ankle. "That was what I wanted to talk to Raven about." She added, confirming his theories. 

“I like you too.” Bellamy whispered, before he could think too much of it, and try to rationalize what she had meant, and what he was feeling. His mouth felt dry and the space between them grew even heavier, and his fingers ghosted a path up her calf that had her lips parting for air in a way that had nothing playful about it. She shut them by biting her lower lip again, sitting up straighter as she held his gaze, that was, until they could hear her phone blasting from her room, and both of them jumped away from each other and up from the couch.

As Clarke headed into her room to grab the shrilling cell phone, Bellamy grabbed them a couple paper plates and started serving them some pizza, bringing them over to the center table, along with a couple more beers, another one for him and one for Clarke. Anything so he could clear his head from the buzzing that seemed to have taken residency, ringing in his ears.

“That was Raven.” She clarified, stepping out of her room once more. “She wanted to make sure you had come and not just stolen the pizza for yourself.” Clarke chuckled a bit, but it was obviously affected by the change in the air between them.  

“Can’t get a soul to trust me in this shindig, I swear to God.” Bellamy joked, sipping at his beer, but if felt as heavy coming out of him as he figured the comment felt coming out of her. Suddenly he really understood what everyone meant about the sexual tension between them.

“I think we both know that’s not true.” Clarke’s smile was lighter as she made herself comfortable on the couch again, reaching for the pizza slice he had settled down for her. “You’re like everyone’s go to guy.”

“Go to guy?” He asked, genuinely interested in what she meant by that.

“Yeah. You know?” She tried leaving it at that, as she ate her pizza, and sighed when he shook his head, because he really didn’t. Clarke was quiet until she was done with the slice, and took a long sip of beer, making him even more anxious than he already was by the time she finally added. “The guy you go to when you need someone you can count on. No matter what.” Her smile was genuine, even if she wasn’t looking at him, eyes focused on the apparently very interesting red polish she had on her toe nails. “I think we all know you’d do anything for us, Bell. To protect us. We always knew it was that way with Octavia, but it’s not just her… It’s whoever you consider family. And I don’t know if it’s because we’re just a bunch of misfits with fucked up dysfunctional ones that we found each other and made our own… But that’s what I think we are to you, we are to each other. Family.” With that she finally looked at him, and he was breathless by the genuine honesty in her eyes.

“Clarke…” It wasn’t just his voice that was heavy, he could feel it in his bones, his muscles, his brain, his heart, it was like her words had actually weighed in on his body and he couldn’t shake the feeling of it. Bellamy didn’t know what to say, couldn’t even begin to understand how could he respond to that as he met her eyes, trying to express with the same intensity of her words with a look, because for once in his life he was really at loss for words.

He was glad he didn’t have to find him, because before he could actually come up with anything witty or as emotionally beautiful to say, Clarke was pushing up from the couch and onto his lap, and her lips were descending upon his. His eyes fluttered closed as he registered what was happening, taking a second, and then another, before he wrapped his arms around her waist, easily encircling her as he pulled her flush into his chest.

The kiss had no rush to it, but it was heavy with intensity, like there was something slowly burning to a boiling point inside them, and they needed to press at each other’s lips, and lick into each other’s mouths to quench it. Were they quenching it though? Or were they only making it burn brighter as their tongues brushed against one another, her fingers tangling in his hair. They only pulled apart when there wasn’t any more air in their lungs, resting their foreheads against one another’s.

“Thank you for my balloon.” Clarke whispered, cracking a smile, their faces were so close to one another he could feel her breath ghosting over his lips. “But you didn’t have to apologize.”

“Can we agree to disagree on that?” Bellamy smirked back at her, pressing his lips to her cheek, brushing them over her soft skin. “I was awful to you. At first for no other reason than not having had my coffee, but then just because you got under my skin, and I got under yours, and I completely misread you and I let my prejudice cloud my judgement when I never really gave you a chance.”

“I didn’t give you much of one either, Bell.” She whispered, the fact that this was the first time she used his nickname and her hold on his face that was so tender and affectionate had him nearly shaking with emotion, because he wasn’t sure how to deal with it.

“I think you might have, had I not been such a dickhead.” Bellamy’s tone matched hers as he said that, and he was moving his lips back to hers, thirsty to kiss her again.

“Maybe.” Clarke whispered, fingers curling around his hair tighter as she closed the space between them, kissing him again. “I’m not exactly complaining about how things played out.”

“No?” He asked, slipping one of his hands into her already established flimsy shirt, and curled it around her hip possessively, without even thinking too much of his reasoning to do it. “Why is that?”

 “Well, if we’d gotten along, or had been even civil at first… I think I’d have taken Raven’s advice much sooner, before we could build any sort of relationship, or real connection, and fix my growing frustration problem with someone she guaranteed would definitely take care of it.” She smirked a bit as he blushed for the second time that day, and it was her turn to press her lips against his cheeks.

“What I’m hearing is that we could have saved time to get here.” Bellamy chuckled, as he slipped his hand up to her waist, his thumb grazing the soft skin at the curve of her breast.

“What you should be hearing…” Clarke had to steady her breath, as he brushed his thumb insistently so close to where she wanted him to, it was driving her a little crazy. “Is that, if I jumped the gun and screwed your brains out, out of frustration… We wouldn’t be in the position we are now, and I’d probably have fucked up whatever relationship I could have with Octavia too.”

“Enlighten me about the position we are now.” He pressed, as he actually moved his free hand into her shirt as well and wasted no more time in wrapping both of them around her breasts watching the blonde woman arch into his touch, while licking his lips.

“I like you. You like me. This is not going to be just sex, and you know it.” Her voice was so clear and final, and her eyes were so focused, he wouldn’t even consider denying her, not that there was anything to be denied. “If we were just going to fuck, we’d have done it already.”

“I should probably take you out on a date first, then… If this is going to be more. Princesses deserve that much.” Bellamy whispered with a sheepish smirk, but his thumbs brushed at her nipples until they were hard against his touch.

“Don’t you see we’re already on a date?” Clarke retaliated by pushing her hips into his, and watching as his jaw set in a tight line, his eyes growing even darker. “There’s pizza, there’s beer, you even got me a balloon. See? Date.” She pressed her lips against his again, kissing him in a way that was meant to make him agree with her quicker.

“I should take you somewhere nice.” He grunted as he kissed her back, even hungrier, biting at her lower lip and making her arch into him again, fingers sinking further into his hair.

“Tomorrow. I can meet you for lunch, or dinner… You can help me find something for O, I don’t fucking care… This might not be just sex, but there definitely will be sex right now, Bellamy Blake, or so help me god, I will…” But she never got to finish what she was going to say, because his arms were wrapping under her legs, and he was pressing forward, standing up and taking them to her bedroom.

“Far be it from me to deny you, Princess.” Bellamy chuckled, laying her down on the bed, as he tugged at the back of his sweater, pulling it off and throwing it aside, starting to work on the buttons on his dress shirt after. Laughing as she scrambled over to work the ones at the bottom, the two of them finding each other in the middle, before he stalked over her, pressing her down onto the bed again.

Clarke’s hands brushed up the warm, flat planes of tanned muscle as she stroked up Bellamy’s torso, fingers making a point of slipping his now open shirt off his shoulders, before gripping down his arms. God, his arms were like thick, dark pillars that could probably crush her if he wasn’t careful, and yet, the last thing she wanted was for him to be careful.

“I’ve got to say I have no idea how your students manage to get anything done, with you looking like a marble sculpture rolled up in the sexy teacher outfits… I would have been such a sucker for you, it would be embarrassing.” Clarke wasn’t really sure why she was talking, but the words were just pouring out of her, because she couldn’t get a grip on herself. “I bet all the girls want a piece of Mr. Blake.”

“You know they’ve never seen me shirtless, right?” He teased, but he was blushing as he followed her lead. Moving to pull off her ratty tank top, his lips pressing onto hers in a slow but heated kiss that had Clarke curling her toes as she spread her legs to make room for him between them.

“Like your clothes do anything to hide you look like a fucking god underneath them, and they couldn’t tell by that goddamn jaw and those fucking cheekbones that you would.” Her voice was hot, but Bellamy could see her shying away, trying to keep the focus on him as he finished lifting off her shirt, her hands, almost coming up to cover herself, and he reached for them, pressing her arms over her head.

“And what the fuck exactly do you think you’re doing?” He didn’t actually mean to snarl at her, but that was basically what he did, as his fingers dug into her wrists. “You think you can talk about me looking like a fucking god carved out of marble and then hide yourself away from me? No fucking way, Princess.” Both of them were flustered by the time he finished chastising her, breathing heavily and looking into each other’s eyes.

“I didn’t mean to… I don’t usually feel so… You’re just so…” Clarke looked down at him, taking a deep breath, and licking her lips a bit, busying her teeth with her bottom one them.

“As opposed to you being what?” Bellamy insisted, as he pressed closer to her, his body hot and flush against to, hard muscle against soft skin. “You are fucking stunning, and much more of a masterpiece than you could ever understand…” His voice, even low, fills the space around them and takes her breath away, as his fingers leave her wrists, and brush down her arms. “Your skin is perfect, and soft, so soft…” With one hand curling around her back and bringing her even closer to him, the other traced the curve of her body so reverently she was actually shaking from it.

“Bell…” She gasped, as his long, thick fingers made quick work of her shorts and left her naked for him, but he wasn’t anywhere near done with his tirade, and since she had rambled on about him, the only thing she could do was listen.

“You have the sweetest, prettiest face, like an angel… But an archangel, because you’re definitely a warrior.” Bellamy’s lips ghosted over her jaw and kissed her ear then. “You have the body of a greek goddess, and you deserve to be worshipped.” With that his hands moved back to her breasts, stroking her nipples again and getting drunk on the little whimpers and gasps leaving her lips. “I’m going to worship you like you fucking deserve it, Princess.” He called before finally kissing her again.

“Jesus Bellamy…” She cried into his lips, her own hands finally coming back to life and finding purchase on his hair and his neck, nails scratching at his jaw and moving down his back. That Bellamy was great with words, was no surprise to her, but the way his every one seemed to burn it’s way inside her, latching onto her body and mind was definitely one.

“So gorgeous…” Bellamy breathed, pulling back from her lips, and pressing his to her neck, finding a spot over her pulse point close to her shoulder that had her throwing her head back in a loud moan, and him smirking against her skin before moving on. Breathing hot over her skin, as he brushed kisses along her collar bones, he was barely even started and she was squirming under him.

“How are you even…” He cut her off mid-sentence by wrapping his lips around one of her already hard and sensitive nipples, and she gasped, sinking her nails into his skin in a moan as he started sucking.

“You taste as amazing as you feel, Clarke…” Bellamy whispered into her skin, making her yelp a little, arching into his touch as he bit on her nipple before moving to pay it’s twin some attention, smirking as he found another beauty mark there and pressing a kiss to it. “I can’t wait to taste all of you.”

“God… How are you even real?” She asked, breathless, moving her hands back into his soft, dark hair, the contrast of her fingers threading through the curls had this erotic look to it, much like the one he was giving her now. “I mean it. It was one thing when I thought you were an asshole… It was kind of like it explained it all. But now you’re this big selfless, lovable piece of man who’s too attractive for words, smart as a whip and wants to eat me out?” Clarke snorted in disbelief. “I’ve never been in a relationship with a guy who’s actively wanted to do that.”

“I think we’ve already established that you aren’t very lucky in your relationships.” Bellamy smirked, as he pressed long, open mouthed kisses down her stomach, nuzzling into her soft skin, and breathing slowly.

“I guess life was trying to balance out the fact that this would happen eventually.” She blushed faint pink, as she looked down at him, and soon she was turning deep red, because he was rubbing his nose into the dust of light curls between her legs. “Bell.” Clarke called out again, fingers tightening in his hair as he licked at her slit with such patience, before matching her moan.

“I think you’re right, Princess.” He winked at her, and there wasn’t much to do but give in as he pressed his mouth to her clit, lavishing it with attention, slow deliberate licks, as he used his hands to spread her for him, making her draw her legs up at the knee, feet flat on the bed. And then his fingers were inside her, two of his deliciously dark fingers pushing in and out of her cunt in a torturous rhythm. “And you’re so damn wet for me… Fuck.”

“I thought… That was the plan.” The blonde whimpered as he curled his fingers inside her, making her push her hips up to meet them, and she could feel him smirking between her legs.

“Eager, are we, Princess?” Bellamy asked, as he started sucking on her clit in a way that had her tugging at his hair in no time, trying to push his face closer to her.

“Yes. God, yes.” Clarke didn’t even bother trying to deny it, nodding her head vigorously as she felt the pressure start building rapidly inside her, her muscles tightening with purpose, as she tried holding back, just to let it wash over her with a vengeance when it did. With a particularly deep stroke of Bellamy’s fingers she snapped, legs falling to the bed shaking and arms dropping tiredly.

Her eyes were heavy, and little whimpers still left her lips at the way he was licking her clean of her orgasm, making little sensitive shocks break through her body, before, finally satisfied, Bellamy deemed it was time to move from his spot. Mouth shinning with evidence of her, and a proud smirk across his lips that had her growing heated all over again, and she was licking her lips, and pushing herself up on her elbows to eye him in a mixture of pure appreciation and lust.

“Fuck, Clarke.” His voice was basically a snarl again, as she finally reached over to undo the belt holding up his jeans, lips crashing onto hers with violence, hands slipping into her hair. She kissed him back with all the hunger she could muster, moaning at the taste of her on his lips, without taking away from the task at hand, throwing away the belt and rushing through getting off his jeans.

“I thought that was the plan.” Clarke couldn’t help the smirk that spread through her lips, making him push her back down on the bed in retaliation, before he all but shoved off his boxers, and suddenly she didn’t have any more smart comments to add.

“Cat got your tongue?” He asked, though he was flustered, much like he had been when she was complimenting him, and much like always, that woke up a part of Clarke’s brain that only seemed to come alive next to Bellamy.

“No, it’s right here.” She made a point of licking her lips, pushing up on her knees so she could be more at level with him. “Do you want it on your cock?” Arching an eyebrow she reached her hand to wrap around his hard length anyway. He was thick, and long, warm to her touch, and to say she was salivating for him was an understatement.

Bellamy’s hips bucked into her touch and she smirked wider, arching up into his as his hands curled possessively around her neck and into her hair as he dragged her lips back to his in a strong kiss. One of his hands stroked down her back easily, making her feel small at how much skin it covered without much effort, and she hummed as he drew her in by the waist.

“Princess… If you keep at that, this won’t last much longer, and I really want to bury myself inside your wet cunt.” Bellamy told her, actually softly, fingers stroking her hair, as she nodded in agreement. “Condom?”

“There’s some in the nightstand, but… I’m on the pill, and I’m clean.” She whispered, looking up at him expectantly. “Well, I haven’t had sex in months, but I’ve got tested after, you know…” Bellamy nodded in agreement, as she did.

“I’m clean too.” He whispered much the same, and it was heavy with the prospect of making love to her bare, nothing between them. “Are you sure, though? I know this isn’t something you’d take lightly.”

“I am, and it’s not.” Clarke smiled, and stroked up his stomach and chest again, thinking about all the things she still wanted to do to him and breathing slowly, at some point she remembered herself and her arms finally moved to wrap around his neck. “But trusting you is an easy decision to make, Bell.”

“God, I could get used to you calling me that, Princess.” His answering smile was genuinely too pretty to be real, his eyes crinkling as he leaned to kiss her again, pressing over her once more to get her to lay down on the bed, and they curled around each other. Clarke’s legs found their way around Bellamy’s hips, and his hands guided him to her entrance, as he pushed into her swiftly, feeling his cock stretching the walls of her cunt in the most delicious way.

“Bell…” She pressed again, but it was almost a plea now, heavy and warm as her arms wound around him as well, lips working with his, as he kissed her in a way she knew meant to help her relax around him, and it was insanely impressive how fast it worked. Clarke can’t remember the last time she’s been so insanely turned on and so absolutely comfortable having sex before, if in fact it’s ever been this way.

“Princess…” His tone mirrored hers, and the nickname left his lips as a desperate pray. Hips pressing into hers, and he dug her into the mattress with every thrust, her nails digging into his skin in response. “Perfect, your pussy feels so perfect taking me in. All of me, God, Clarke. Can you feel how perfect this is?”

Lips found skin as she pressed her mouth to his features, along his set jaw, and the dimple in his chin, tracing the freckles over his cheek, whispering her agreement with every kiss. Clarke made a point to keep her eyes open because she wanted to watch the glorious nature of Bellamy Blake pushing in and out of her in all his godlike perfection, and she was definitely not disappointed.

His face was the flawless balance of complete bliss and intense focus, all sharp features, his jaw tight and teeth clenched over his bottom lip, his eyes soft and eyebrows relaxed though as his eyes smiled at her, all warmth and mischief, falling closed when he couldn’t help it anymore. Clarke felt hers following suit soon after.

His hands traveled across her skin with intensity and purpose, as if on a mission to memorize every inch of her, commit it to muscle memory, and she wanted to reassure him they’d never have to stop doing this, but all that she seemed to manage to get past her lips was his name. His name as he stroked down her back, and pressed her closer. His name as he rubbed down her legs and squeezed her thighs in a way she was sure she’d have marks the next day. His name as he slipped his hands between them, fingers pressing over her clit to make her cum again, clenching tight around his cock. That triggered his release, that counted with another rendition of him calling out her name reverently, as he emptied himself inside her.

They stayed in silent after that for a little while, eyes open and searching for each other, soft smiles and gentle kisses, as she stroked through Bellamy’s hair and he hugged her close. Bellamy wasn’t sure if they spent minutes or hours like that, exchanging little sighs and small touches, and just being generally affectionate without having to exchange a word.

“I hate to interrupt the moment… But I need to clean up.” Clarke broke the silence, but Bellamy agreed, making a point of actually carrying her to the bathroom so they wouldn’t make a mess of things, and he could take the opportunity to actually make her lose all composure once again, using his fingers to coax another orgasm out of her, as he kissed her through it. Clarke’s response was to finally get her tongue on his cock, and soon enough he was emptying himself in her mouth.

They ended up back in her couch after that, her wearing his sweater and him only in his boxers as they ate Pizza and watched Daredevil episodes on Netflix, until Raven got in from work, obviously exhausted. So much so she barely teased them when she noticed their state, the only thing that left her lips was a muttered “Finally.” Even though her lips were curled up in a soft smirk. They told Octavia the next day, and it turned out that was the best birthday present they could have gotten her. Clarke kept the balloon he gave her in her room, and she’d pinned it to her vision board once it deflated.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. The Captain America shorts are also a thing I own. Steve Rogers is the ultimate bae, I'll fight you on this. Come flail with me on [tumblr.](http://thesongwithin.tumblr.com)


End file.
